Love Isn't Something You Plan
by Christyslsb
Summary: Modern AU. Elsanna. No-incest. "When there's love, there's family." that's what Elsa and Anna think, and they're about to have a baby.


"Oh come on Elsa, stay still!" Kristoff was yelling at her best friend Elsa. They were at the waiting room at the Arendelle Hospital. She works here as a cardiac surgeon. A few minutes ago she received a call from Gerda, the mother of her wife, Anna, saying that her beloved one was in labor. And know she's waiting for them to arrive at the hospital. Kristoff, Anna's cousin and Elsa's best friend, is with her trying to calm her down.

"Elsa keep breathing, she isn't arrived yet, how will you react when the baby comes?!"

"Kristoff, I should have been at home right now but the surgery went longer than expected. We had a plan!"

"All right.. well, you should know that not always things are going to be like we planned.."

"Kristoff this is not the time, please!

"Sorry Sorry" he was enjoying the view of her friend panicking. She was such a perfectionist and she didn't like when something wasn't like she intended to be.

"Good, they should be here in a-"

"Elsa, darling! We're here!" Gerda is calling for Elsa and some nurses for a wheelchair for the pregnant woman. Soon enough Elsa was sending various commands to the nurses "take a wheelchair" "prepare the room" "call our obstetrician". Everyone was enjoying the moment: Anna was love by everyone, not only because she was like a ray of sunshine, but mostly because she melted the frozen heart of Elsa.

* * *

Doctor Elsa Winter, called the Ice Queen. It was hard to be with her, she was like a robot without any kind of feeling, she's always been an excellent surgeon, very talented, but she didn't have friends, except for Kristoff. The poor guy had to be her assistant for a long time.

The first time Elsa met Anna was at the ER, she was called by Kristoff for an emergency, but there wasn't anything that could interested a cardiac surgeon, according to the patient: she fall and break a leg, nothing serious, but Kristoff was worry, he knew Anna had some heart's issues and he wanted Elsa to check up her. She didn't want at first, but when she looked at the redhead, she changed her mind: after all, there was something that could interested the Doctor of Heart (as Anna called her). Right from the first minutes she and Elsa met, Anna kept talking with her, trying to create a bond with the blond. It was strange, but she liked this tenancy of the redhead. Even after Anna left the ER they kept contact: Anna's always found a way to go to the hospital and steal some of Elsa's time. It was something new for everyone: a stranger was bounding with the Ice Queen. When Anna was in the same room with Elsa, there was that particular thing which always made everyone happy: a shyly smile.

The first person who saw Elsa's smile (apart Anna) was Kristoff. They were at the cafeteria and Anna was eating a chocolate bar and talking about her favorite kind of sweet, Kristoff wasn't listening, he was staring at his crush: Mandy, a pediatric nurse; but when his crush left the room he was upset and started to listen at the conversation between the two girls (well it was only Anna who was talking, Elsa was politely listening). He was shocked seeing something different in her boss, there was a smile, a little one, but there was it. When he come back home, Anna was at his house, because he called her and told that he needed to tell her something important, he said that she was a blessing, she managed to make Elsa smile. She couldn't believe it at first, because she thought that Elsa was such a kind person who surely liked warm hugs. Speaking of which, Anna managed to be the first one to gain an hug from her. Well, technically she hugged Elsa, but it was a mutual hug.

A while later they fell in love. Elsa proposed to Anna. They got married and not after too much they decided to have a child.

* * *

"Els, babe, everything is fine, don't worry" Anna reached Elsa's lips and she gave them a sweet peck.

"How are you feeling? How's the baby?" she gently touched her wife's belly and smiled.

"Oh lovebirds the doctor should be here in a minute!" Gerda said.

"Ehy-ya! How are my favorite soon-to-be-mother feeling? Let's check the baby, ya?

Doctor Oaken was her gynecologist, and helped the couple to have a baby with the artificial insemination, telling them what to do and what to except during the pregnancy. His wife, Kendra, was Anna's obstetrician. During the examination Elsa kept her wife's hand in her own, she wanted to be by her side in every moment. When the doctors finished they left them alone.

"I am so sorry Anna, I should have been at home.."

"Ehy, it's not your fault, our little baby wants to meet us soon, at least he, or she, will see you in your beautiful white coat. I know that the contractions are a little painful but you're sexy, you know?" Elsa blushed. It doesn't matter if they are together for over 6years, she kept blushing at her wife comments.

"Shouldn't be me who should say something to feel you better?"

"I prefer this way, honestly." Anna kissed her wife, she wanted to deep her kiss but couldn't, the baby wanted to be born that day. Elsa strokes the redhead's hair.

"We're having a baby, honey. I bet he/she will have your beautiful turquoise eyes." Anna smiled and tried to make long and deep breath.

* * *

Kristoff and Gerda was waiting outside, Kai, Anna's father arrived after a while, they were trying to guess the gender of the baby. The couple didn't want to know if the baby was a male or female, they wanted it to be a surprise. The wait was long, and was full of screams of Anna.

"Wow, it should be painful having a kid.."

"Yes Kristoff, you'll never find out but your girlfriend will. Thank God you weren't born female."

"Aunt Gerda!"

"She's right, Kris, I'll find out, and you'll be next to me, like Elsa is with Anna, right?" Mandy kissed Kristoff on the check.

"Sure."

* * *

After several hours the baby was born. It was a beautiful healthy little boy.

"Look Anna, our little boy, he looks like you, he's wonderful." Elsa was holding the newborn in her arms and she was approaching to Anna and give him to her.

"He's perfect. We've chosen the right name. Olaf Winter." Anna smiled to Elsa.

"Ehy little guy, welcome to the family." She kissed the baby's head.

"Olaf Winter Summer, I think he should have both of our last names. You've kept yours after all."

"Yeah, you're right. Olaf, when I met your momma I've always thought that we were meant to be together: Winter and Summer. You're like a little snowman who loves Summer."

"I bet he'll love warm hugs."

"Then we'll give him one right now."

From outside the room the rest of the family looked the happy trio.

" 'Love isn't something you plan' didn't you say something like that Anna?"

Kai smiled at her daughter remembering the time when Anna came out telling how much she loved Elsa and how much she was sure she was the right one for her. " You were right Anna. She's the one, and this boy is the proof. I am so happy for you two."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I decided to write this one-shoot the other day, but speaking honestly this isn't a one-shoot, is a part of a story I'm writing in my mothern language (Italian), well technically it's like the ending of that story. So.. probably I'll post the entire story, I'm not sure yet.

Have a nice day everyone!

**A/N II :** If you want to read the very beginning of their story let's check "Our Heart Will Tell". I hope you'll like it!


End file.
